


Know Who You Are

by Sunny_Apollo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy, Dark!Andrew, Fluff, Happy Ending, In a heartbeat - Freeform, Inspired by Moana (2016), Light Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, cursing, drake is here but nothing explicit, kinda also inspired by the film, know who you are by moana to be specific, neil and andrew knew each other before the foxes, saving andrew, with Andrew’s heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Apollo/pseuds/Sunny_Apollo
Summary: His team’s voices blurred together as Neil was getting closer to Andrew. He was shaking more now, his own heartbeats all he can hear. Everything felt like it’s going in slow motion. “I have crossed the horizon to find you.”Andrew was laughing and running towards Neil, the distance between them closing with every stride.Neil stopped walking, “I know your name.”“They have stolen the Heart from inside you,” said Neil, his tears falling down his face. He held Andrew’s heart close to his own, smiling when he felt the two hearts beat together.“But this does Not define you.”





	Know Who You Are

Neil opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on the cold hard ground. when he tried to sit up, white-hot pain seared through his left shoulder. He grunted, gripping his shoulder with his right arm, trying to stop the oozing blood still coming out from the flesh wound.

He was staring up at the black night sky, watching stars twinkle ever so slightly. Then he heard it.

The soft voices of his team slowly coming towards him. He’s been found. “Neil?” He heard Dan’s confident voice echo through the empty desert.

“Oh my god! Neil!” Matt, his best friend, screamed and ran towards Neils tired body on the ground.

“Hey,” Neil croaked when he saw his friends, no, his family, standing around him.

“Neil! what happened?” Wymack asked as Abby tried to asses his damage.

“let me guess, you tried to go after him again?” Neil could hear Aaron rolling his eyes and crossing his arms more than he could see him.

“aw Neil..” Nicky said in that irritating, pitying voice he’s been using on Neil ever since It happened. he hated it. He didn’t need their pity. He only needed Andrew back. And he will get him back.  
Neil won’t give up on him like the rest of the foxes, even Andrew’s own blood family, did.

Neil didn’t have a chance to tell them where they could stick it, because Abby gently pressed his left thigh, sending shock waves of dull nauseating pain throughout his entire body. He shouted, and tried to pull away from the source of the pain.

“ok. ok. You have plenty of injuries in your right shoulder and left thigh, as well as, these cuts on your cheek. We need to head back home,” Abby said the last part to Wymack who was crossing his arms for the past ten minutes.  
She didn’t need to see the other injuries under his clothes.

“No,” interrupted Neil, “I’m close, so close to finding And-“

“that’s enough!” Aaron screamed, stomping closer to Neil. “He is gone! why don’t you get it through that thick head of yours! He. Is. _Gone_. and newsflash asshole, you’re Not the only one hurting. so stop acting like the victim and move on!”

before Neil could say anything, Renee pulled Aaron away from Neil. “that was unnecessarily harsh, Aaron.”  
The rest of the team were glaring at Aaron, as if they could erase what he just said.

“what?” screamed Aaron, “it’s what we’re all thinking!” he looked at the whole team, they looked back guiltily, he continued, “it’s been a year already, someone needs to tell him to quit his fantasies and just accept he is gone.”

Everything was silent. The only thing that could be heard were the crickets chirping through the night.

“God,” Neil got everyone’s attention. He tried to stand up but Abby and Matt stopped him, he pushed their hands away, and stood up, swallowing the pain. “you can’t even say his name. why don’t you say it? why don’t you say Andrew! and if you really do care about him, why are you talking like he’s dead?”

“He’s worse than dead!”

Neil _punched_ Aaron. In the face. Every jostle sent ripples of pain through his shoulder, back and thighs, but it was the best thing that happened to him for a year.  
Renee held Aaron back when he started at Neil. Matt was holding Neil. He allowed it.

“All of you!” Neil screamed, “you all act like Andrew’s dead and can’t even say his name! well, I’ll tell you something; Andrew is Not dead. And I will bring him home, regardless of wether you’ll help or not. Because I, _unlike you_ , will Not give up on him.”

Nicky and Abby were crying , and Renee’s eyes darkened. Wymack’s and Allison’s stances straightened, and Matt and Kevin looked away guiltily.

“We tried to save him..” Nicky sniffled, and rubbed his eyes.

“And we couldn’t!” Aaron said firmly, shrugging from Renee’s hold.

“Yeah, you ‘tried to help him’ for a couple months then gave up!”

“Neil. Andrew is not the Andrew you know anymore. He’s a mons-“

“Don’t even think of finishing that sentence if you know what’s good for you, Allison.” Neil knew they were trying to help him, they were his family after all, but Andrew, Andrew was different. He knew Andrew the longest, and Andrew helped him, never gave up on him. So, how couldn’t he do the same?

“okay, I won’t say the word you hate so much,” Allison rolled her eyes and walked closer to Neil. She put her hand on his uninjured shoulder, “but you do remember the last time we saw him, right? you have to admit he’s not the Andrew you met when you were ten years old, and he’s not the Andrew you knew at twenty,” Allison looked at him in the eyes, “He tried to kill us, Neil. really kill us, and his eyes looked.. like he really would enjoy it, Neil.”

“It’s because they did it to him. the Spears House, and the other Houses, they took his **_Heart_** ,” Neil clenched his hands into fists, referring to the light that’s inside every living thing, the thing that gave them their humanity. The light that could only be stolen by dark magic. The Heart.

Allison nodded, “Yeah, they did. And they destroyed it. They broke his Heart into tiny little pieces and hidden it at the far Sea’s End. A place where no mortal heart could survive the cold, harsh conditions. Neil, we cannot save him.”

“And that’s where you wrong,” Neil shrugged Allison off of him and walked back, looking at the whole team, “Andrew is not like any other mortal. He’s stronger than most people, He’s been through tons of shit and he came back stronger. And he will come out of this even stronger.”

They all looked at him skeptically. He smirked. “Also, another thing you’ve got wrong. I’m not like any other mortal either. I’m descended from voyagers who had god blood coursing through their veins,” Neil looked through his duffle bag, and continued talking, “I went to Sea’s End.”

He heard their gasps but didn’t look up from his bag. Neil was looking for his most prized possession, not the millions of dollars in the binder, or the numbers his mom left him for emergencies.

“No. No, you didn’t.” Kevin said, shaking. “Neil, tell me you didn’t go to the Moriyama’s turf. Please.” he choked on his pleas.

The others weren’t fairing any better. Wymack was clearly ready to lecture him, but Neil didn’t have any of it. He didn’t journey for the past nine months through hot and cold, through the Moriyama’s cruel eyes, through Riko’s psychopathic tendencies, suffer in his Father’s ruthless hands, just to be scolded when he returned.

“Yes, I did, Kevin. I went to Sea’s End and I came back alive-“ Neil was interrupted by Allison,

“barely.”

“-and not empty handed.”

They all looked at him, clearly in shock. He threw his bag on the ground and held the small box that was worth his entire being and more. Andrew’s _Heart_.

Everyone stood a little bit straighter, well except for Kevin who was falling apart. “Neil, you idiot! how- Riko- the Mori-“

“How are you still alive?” Matt asked for Kevin. And the rest of the team, apparently.

“I made a deal with the new Lord. And now we can save Andrew!”

“What kind of deal?” Dan asked, pulling her eyebrows in confusion.

“A deal with the devil, I would guess.” said Allison, trying to contain her anger.

“It doesn’t matter. All that matters now is saving Andrew.”

“But-“

“No.” Neil glared at them.

“Okay. First we need to get you home to get patched up.” said Abby. Neil was ready to argue, but her eyes didn’t really leave any place for arguments so he just nodded.

“can we see it?” Nicky asked in a small voice. He didn’t need any clarification to know he was talking about Andrew’s Heart. Neil clutched the box tightly, debating what to do. It’s not like he didn’t trust them. It’s just that he’s been alone for the past nine months, trying hard to find and protect Andrew’s Heart. he didn’t trust anyone on his long journey with Andrew’s Heart because it was the most precious thing in the universe. And he was paranoid to open the box in the middle of a dessert.

“Later.”

“Ok.” said Nicky staring at the box, tears at the corners of his red eyes. Aaron was in the same state with the staring like he could see inside the box if he just stared hard enough.

“Alright. Lets go home and plan our next move while Neil heals. Besides, Kevin-“ Wymack cut himself to look at a very pale, shaking Kevin, “really needs a break.”

Everyone gave murmurs of agreement. Matt came to Neil’s side again to help him walk to the cars that were parked away from them. “I’m fine.”

His family groaned, “nice to see you haven’t changed,” said Dan.

“still a fucking idiot,” said Aaron at the same time Matt said, “still so fucking perfect.” everyone ignored them, and started walking to the cars.

They were making their way there until they heard a loud crash from their right. Everyone looked and saw a group of cloaked figures.

“the _Houses_ ,” choked Kevin from behind his father. Neil glared at them. guess there won’t be a time to plan, they’re doing this now. Neil’s getting his Andrew back now.

Matt pushed Neil behind him to Aaron, who in turn pushed Neil behind the cars and whispered, “hide the Heart. And check the car.”

Neil could see the foxes readying themselves for the inevitable fight, with Dan and Renee at the front and Kevin at the back.

“Give us the heart back.” spoke one of the figures in a neutral voice.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about.” Said Dan firmly.

“you dare lie to the Houses guards?” mused another cloaked figure.

“We know you have the heart of Andrew Minyard, and you Will return it to us, the easy-“ they pulled their guns from under their cloaks, and pointed it to the foxes, “- or the hard way.”

Neil wanted to do something but Wymack looked at him discreetly and shook his head. Neil held the box tighter.

“We don’t have Andrew’s heart!” Lied Allison.

“Is that how you wanna do this?” asked the fist figure.

“Yes. We don’t know anything.” said Wymack shielding Abby and Kevin behind his back.

“Alright. In the name of the six Houses, you will come with us, with your cooperation or without it,” they turned the safety off of their guns.  
Neil could feel the nerves radiating from his family. He was helpless.

“We will come with you.” Said Wymack. The others shot him shocked looks, he ignored them.

“Very good,” said the figure in the middle, “cuff them.”

Three of the six figures walked closer to the foxes to cuff them.

“Do not resist,” Wymack said to his team.

They nodded, still confused. But Neil wasn’t anymore. He knew what Wymack was doing. this is their plan on how to get Andrew back.

After all the nine foxes were handcuffed, they were dragged away from where Neil was, to the dark semi-truck hiding in the shadows.

Neil hid behind the cars for another ten minutes after the truck drove off. His breathing and the chirping of crickets were the only sounds. He took a deep breath and stood up. His injuries hurting, but not as much as when he woke up, now that Abby wrapped them in bandages.

He put the box in his pocket. And climbed into Wymack’s car with only a little pain from his shoulder and thigh. Neil opened the glove compartment and looked through it for the tracking device.

Neil could guess the plan when Aaron told him to check the car, and was sure when coach agreed to the ‘arrest’ from the damned Houses.

He found the device and turned it on. Neil quickly saw the red moving dot on the screen, which he figured was the foxes. He smiled.  
The guards are leading him to Andrew, unknowingly.

~

Neil parked the car far away from the huge building, that he was sure no one would see it. Luckily, he found a gun in the trunk, to give him some comfort in his chances of getting out alive.

Neil continued walking to the building. This is it. He can feel Andrew inside. The box in his pocket shining bright _gold_ because of how close its owner was.

He took a deep, steading breath like Andrew taught him, feeling his pulse like Andrew used to do. He snuck in the back door after taking out two of the unsuspecting guards.

The first floor had more guards. Neil thankfully took them out without resorting to using his gun and losing the element of surprise. otherwise, the floor was clear of the foxes or Andrew.

Neil walked slowly to the second landing, and saw a guard walking down the hall with a gun in his hand. Neil tip toed quietly, and took him out with a chokehold, then dragged him to a close closet.

He carefully walked through the halls of the second floor, looking inside each door he came across, and encountering more guards then successfully taking them out.

Neil walked in a well-guarded door after taking care of the guards and found Aaron cuffed to the wall, slightly bleeding from his lip. In the room with him, there was a woman wearing a business attire. Neil couldn’t see her face as she was giving him her back.

She said in a soft, caring voice, “Aaron, We’re doing this to keep Andrew and the people around him safe. He’s too _damaged_. He’s a _danger_ to society.”

“My brother is damaged because of you!” Aaron screamed, “and don’t give me that bullshit, you don’t give a _damn_ about Andrew!”

“I don’t want them to hurt you or your friends Aaron. So please, tell me where’s the Heart?”

Neil quietly inched closer to the woman. Aaron, of course, saw him and smirked, “go fuck yourself.”

She sighed, “Is that how you wan-“

Neil didn’t give her a chance to finish her sentence, he grabbed her in a chokehold until she lost consciousness. He laid her down gently, and looked at Aaron.

Quickly, he freed him.

“Took you long enough,” said Aaron without the usual heat in his words.

“Let’s find the rest.”

Aaron nodded, “after we cuff her to the wall.”

Neil looked at the familiar woman, finally recognizing her, “ _Cass_.”

“Yes.” Aaron said disgustingly.

The two got her on the wall with the handcuffs and taped her mouth, so she doesn’t Alert others when she wakes up.

“Ready now?”

Aaron got the baseball bat that was in the corner of the room and said, “I am now.”

the two armed foxes cleared the second floor, and climbed the third.  
They heard a voice talking and laughing from a door down the hall.

They looked at each other and nodded. When they were outside the door, Neil tried to open it but it was locked. He motioned to Aaron to step back and kicked the door in.

Inside was a man talking on the phone on the bed, well, Was talking on the phone until he saw the two men who broke into his room and threw the phone on the ground standing up. Neil knew him very well.

“Oh, look at what do we have here, little _AJ_ ’s cute _twin_ and boyfriend. how lovely,” Drake smirked. Neil saw red.

Before Neil could hang the man from Andrew’s nightmares by his guts, Aaron ran to him and swung the bat to his head. They heard his skull crack and the man fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Aaron spat on the dead man’s face, his face red with anger. Neil reminded himself to get Aaron a good gift next Christmas.

“Let’s go,”

The two left the room not sparing the speck of dirt a second glance.

On the forth floor, things got interesting, in Neil’s opinion at least. The floor was free of any guard, it also lacked the amount of rooms that the other floors had. With only one single room.

Neil looked at Aaron, who was looking at Neil’s pocket. Neil looked at his pocket and saw the _gold_ light shining brighter than ever before, even through the box and Neil’s clothes. He pulled the box from his pocket, and looked at Aaron, he was still transfixed on the glowing box.

Neil opened the box, and was greeted by an almost blinding gold light from the round glass-like heart. He held it in his hands securely.

Aaron’s hand came to touch the glowing orb gently, the Heart shined a little brighter. “It’s... _cracked_.”

Neil looked at Aaron then back down at the heart, “It’s _whole_.”

Aaron swallowed hard and nodded, “It means that Andrew is near, right?”

Nodding, Neil said, “It means that Andrew is behind that door.”

“Let’s get him back.”

Neil smiled, and clenched the Heart in his hand.

They walked through the unlocked door. It was a huge room, almost taking up the entire floor. It had a holding cell to the left. A holding cell full of his foxes. His bloodied, but still alive foxes. Neil happily walked to them. Well, tried anyways, Aaron’s hands stopped him.

Aaron wasn’t looking at him when Neil glanced back at him. He was looking at the end of the very long room.

There stood two figures. A tall, dark skinned man that Neil quickly identified as Nicky. And a short, blond man with two knives in his hands— _Andrew_.

Neil hasn’t seen Andrew for almost a year. Neil could barely stop himself from running to Andrew and just clinging to him. protect him from the world. But he knew, Andrew wouldn’t appreciate that now. Neil clenched his hand around the heart.

Neil turned to Aaron, “keep them back.”

“what? No.”

“Aaron, I need to do this. please.”

Aaron looked at him, then at Andrew, then back at him, “Okay. Just don’t die or he’ll kill me when he’s back.”

Neil nodded, and started walking to Andrew. He still didn’t know they were here, as his full attention was on the slightly bruised Nicky.

“And- rew. plea- I’m Nicky. don’t you remember your cousin?”

Andrew didn’t answer, just laughed maniacally and held his knife high, to stab Nicky. Neil hurried, raising the hand with the _Heart_ high for the whole room to see.

Andrew stilled, his hand frozen in the air, then dropped to his side. He slowly turned around to look at Neil. Neil continued to inch closer to Andrew.

They still had what seemed like millions of miles between them.

Neil could see in the corner of his eye, Aaron dragging Nicky away from Andrew and to the holding cell, where the foxes were standing up and looking at Neil and Andrew.

Neil ignored them, and continued walking towards Andrew. His heart beating so fast, Neil was sure that it was skipping beats.

Andrew stood frozen for a few more seconds, his face _devoid_ from any emotion at all. Then he started smiling _maniacally_ , and walking slowly towards Neil.

Neil hoped this would work.

He could hear his family screaming at him to stop, Wymack’s voice above them all, cursing him for being _stupid_. Neil ignored them.

He was shaking from nerves, _not fear_ , his hand slowly going down to his side. Neil took his gun and threw it on the ground behind him. He was unarmed. Andrew laughed unnaturally.

“Oh? You have a _death wish_?” a manic grin painted Andrew’s face, “I’ll be more than happy to grant you your wish,” he gestured his knife to Neil’s direction, and slowly but surely picking up his speed towards Neil.

“NEIL! YOU IDIOT!”

“STOP-“

“HE’S DERANGED!”

“DON’T DO THIS-“

“HE’S NOT THE REAL ANDREW-“

His team’s voices blurred together as Neil was getting closer to Andrew. He was shaking more now, his own heartbeats all he can hear. Everything felt like it’s going in slow motion. This is it, “ _I have crossed the horizon to find you_.”

Andrew was laughing and running towards Neil, the distance between them closing with every stride.

Neil stopped walking, “ _I know your name_.”

“NEIL!” Renee’s voice cut through the blur of voices. He ignored her and looked at the madness in Andrew’s smile, he was still coming closer to him.

Neil genuinely smiled back, his vision getting fuzzy when his eyes filled with tears. he held the glowing Heart tighter, Neil could feel it getting hotter and almost mimicking a heart beat.

“ _They have stolen the Heart from inside you,_ ” said Neil, his tears falling down his face. He held Andrew’s heart close to his own, smiling when he felt the two hearts beat together.

Andrew stood two feet away from him now, his face not changing from the deranged smile, but his eyes _glanced_ to Neil’s hand where he held Andrew’s heart to his own. It was in a split second, but Neil could see the old Andrew. _His_ Andrew.

“ _But this does Not define you_ ,” Neil said firmly as Andrew leaned towards him, knife pressing to Neil’s Neck.

Neil could still hear the muffled shouts of his team, he gave them no mind. This was working. Andrew could easily slit his throat right there and then, but he _didn’t_.

Neil felt a tear slid down his face, he whispered, “ _this is Not who you are._ ”

Neil’s face was inches away from Andrew’s, and he saw it. Neil saw Andrew’s mad smile break down slowly, and his eyebrow rising ever so slightly.

Neil inched even closer, bringing his hand that held Andrew’s Heart to Andrew’s chest. Close, but not touching yet.

He was so close that he could feel Andrew’s cold breath on his face. Neil whispered for just the two of them, “ _you know who you are._ ”

Then there was _blinding gold light_ coming from Andrew’s chest. It was so bright, the whole room lit up, but Neil _only_ had eyes for Andrew.

Andrew looked down at his chest, where more gold light was emerging, then lifted his gaze back on Neil, _dropping the knives from his hands_.

Neil could see light filling Andrew’s soulless eyes, giving them the lively _hazel_ color they once had. The color that Neil fell _in love_ with.

“ _Who you truly are,_ ” whispered Neil closing the distance between their lips. It was only a peck, just to make sure that Andrew was really here after a year of him being away.

“ _I hate you,_ ” Andrew said when Neil pulled away.

Neil’s grin could practically cut his face. His Andrew was back. Neil gave a wet laugh and threw himself on Andrew who caught him in his arms. Neil buried his face in Andrew’s neck, and could feel the involuntary shivers on Andrew’s body. “I missed you. So much.”

“Stop being so annoying about it.” Andrew said, but he held Neil a little tighter, it was his way of saying ‘missed you too, junkie.’

Neil could feel his entire body relaxing after a year of not being able to. He melted in Andrew’s arms.  
But unfortunately, like all good things, it has to end. And it did just that, when the team was surrounding them.  
Neil could feel their disapproving looks without seeing their faces.

Andrew pulled back from the hug. Neil was about to protest, but the light touch on his back stopped him. This is enough for now.

They turned to look at their family. And yes, Neil was right about their disapproving looks. Except Aaron and Renee, Everyone was looking disappointed in Neil.

“what?” Neil Asked, “It’s the only way I knew how to get his _Heart_ back in him.”

“No, you just like being so fucking dramatic,” Allison rolled her eyes, sounding a bit proud of Neil.

Neil shrugged and took a deeper look at his friends. Renee is the only one who looked like she fought Andrew, but he wasn’t worried about her. The others had few bruises here and there, nothing too serious.

Nicky walked closer to Andrew, and was visibly still shaken from everything, “Are.. you feeling okay?”

Andrew looked at him, his gaze assessing the damage, “Let’s go back to the tower.”

Nicky smiled and nodded, already a semi-expert on Andrew-talk.

“Don’t think you got away with everything stupid you’ve done the past year. Both of you.” Said Wymack, “When we get back home, I’m signing you two for three marathons.”

Andrew glanced at Neil, raising his eyebrow, clearly asking Neil ‘ _what the hell did you do the past year, when I wasn’t there to babysit you?_ ’ Neil only smiled and shrugged, clearly replying with ‘ _ya know, the usual stupid and life-threatening gig. I’ll tell you later._ ’ Andrew rolled his eyes.

The group walked out of the room. Neil was feeling happy. He also was really sleepy. Neil yawned.

“this not interesting enough for you, junkie?” Andrew said more than asked.

“Well, I didn’t get a good night sleep for a year,” Neil said, “Also I have multiple, still bleeding injuries, so-“

“NEIL!” the whole team screamed at him.

“I’m kidding!” Neil shouted back when Andrew glared at him, “I only have two serious injuries that are still bleeding!”

The team groaned loudly. Neil smiled as Abby came to his side to scold him.

His Andrew was back. Now Everything can go back to normal.

 


End file.
